


you are my best kept secret

by Haachin



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Couple reveal, Drabble, F/M, Post!Identity Reveal, Secret Relationship, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haachin/pseuds/Haachin
Summary: Adrien and Marinette have been in a secret relationship for a couple of months, but the media is slowly starting to catch up with them.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 113





	you are my best kept secret

"Nonono," Marinette heaves with the turmoil inside of her heart. This can't be happening. She was pictured in the front newspaper alongside Adrien. Above the picture, headlines read in bold, capital letters, " _Adrien Agreste seen together with the mysterious blue haired girl and it is not the first time... who is she?"_

It's becoming more and more difficult to keep a relationship with each other a secret.

It was Marinette's decision. She thought that it would be best for everyone if they were not ought to reveal their relationship for some time. Things were difficult already as they are- now with their identities out and revealed to each other, they had to work through some rough patches. They also had to make sure their feelings for each other don't get _too_ involved when it comes to akuma fighting.

It was difficult a lot of times.

She was _super duper protective_ over Adrien. Maybe, because he was her boyfriend right now, or maybe because - she would not know what to do with that guilt if something were to happen to him. The akumas they were fighting right now were a lot more stronger, dangerous and threatening than the ones before.

There were times when she wanted to kiss him after bumping their fists against each other in a celebratory way. But Alya was already here with the camera flashing in front of their faces - and... there was pinging in her ear or his ring.

She held the newspaper in her hands before Rose sneaks her curious light-haired head to see what Marinette was holding in front of her, "Oooh, Mari!" she chuckled overjoyed and full of excitement. This was Rose. She was not the one to tease someone- but someone who was in love with love. Her whole face was painted with the biggest smile when she looked at Marinette. "This is you and Adrien! Are you both dating each other? Please, please, tell me you are!"

"We were just hanging out together before his photoshoot," but Marinette's voice was betraying her. She hated lying between the gritted teeth. "Sometimes he takes me to those so I can see what is it like backstage."

"Hmpft," the bright smile on Rose's face disappears and is replaced with a look of disappointment. "But this is not the first time. First cinema.."

"He was running away from his fans back then."

"Then at the park."

"He just offered me some ice cream as a thank you for helping him out on choosing his outfit," oh Marinette, when did you learn to lie so much?

Rose now becoming more and more suspicious, "But there was also a picture of you holding hands together in the social media!"

"I...." Marinette squeaked. Now she doesn't have an excuse for this and before she is even able to answer, a reporter with the cameraman jumps out of the corner, making Marinette scream out in the disaster. The camera all over her face as it took pictures of her in every single angle and the reporter presented a recorder right in front of Marinette's face.

"Miss Dupain-Cheng, finally we have found the mysterious girl identity!" the reporter snickered. "Is it true that you and Adrien Agreste are dating each other?"

Marinette hated it whenever this would happen.

She felt the stutter coming out, unable to speak as more questions presented in front of her, and she felt like now all the attention at the corridor was on her. It was bad enough that they have found out about her identity.. but now they wanted an interview with her and were following her at the school? That was too far. "Wh-wh-what?!"

"WATCH OUT!" Nino's voice interrupted before he pointed with a finger towards the corner. Thanks to her best friend Alya saving her day - and from Marinette saying something unnecessary, she owed her whole life to her. Truly, winning the best friend of the life award. "Adrien just ran here!"

She feels someone reaching out for her hand and sneaking her out. It was Alya stealing her to the nearest class - and she can't be more grateful than ever. Marinette takes in a deep breath and drops her trembling hands on her knees. The door shut down tight when they both hid, "Are you okay?" Alya asks her, caringly. "Looks like that it worked... for a little bit."

"Yeah, I am," but of course she was far from okay - they were invading her privacy.. and why were they so curious about her in the first place? She was nothing special. She was just Marinette. And her and Adrien's relationship was just their matter. When the right time comes then everyone will find out about them.

But Alya was not really buying her words. And then she decides to try and ask her the same question Rose asked her earlier, "Are you and Adrien dating?"

"WHAT? No!" Marinette shouted on top of her lungs. She really hated lying - of course, her insides were screaming and aching to tell everyone that she and Adrien were a lot more than friends, but it was what they have agreed on, and why did she have so many principles?

"Okay, okay!" Alya laughed, constantly keeping an eye out to make sure that no one was listening in on them through the door. "I know you would tell me if there was something more between you two..."

"Of course I would, I don't know how they even come to the conclusion that I and Adrien are like.. a _boyfriend girlfriend_ ," Marinette laughed nervously- although she loved the sound of how those two words sounded together. Adrien being her boyfriend! "We are just friends."

 _We are just friends,_ she disliked saying these words so much.

\-----------------------------------

"Do you think we should tell them finally that we are dating?" Adrien suggested while munching on a bagel that Marinette's father freshly baked. He was at her place. Both of them agreed to meet here after one of his photoshoots were cancelled- raided by the media again, imagine that. And his father was not too proud of the headlines about his son. Not that he didn't want to appear to be supportive of Adrien's happiness and love life choices - still, in Gabriel's words, _"I would want to be the first one to know if you're dating someone before the rest of the world does, Adrien._ "

"What! No!" Marinette cries out, hiding her face behind the plush toy that was on her bed, her legs crossed-- so stubborn. It was terrifying.

But Adrien was not giving up on this, "Why not?"

"Because...." she lets out a sigh. Her parents were already aware - and most likely had a suspicion that something was going on between her and Adrien, come on, he was spending a lot of time at her place. And there was almost one time when her father almost popped upon them kissing each other. He almost ended up falling off the ladder due to a shocking moment. And followed his sudden appearance with millions of apologies saying that it was rude of him to come in before knocking. But then he started questioning Adrien a ton of questions - about how long does he know Marinette, about him, and what are his intentions towards his daughter. Just a father's thing.

"Because?"

"Adrien, I don't want for you to get in any trouble."

"What trouble?" he laughed, although stirred with a bit of confusion - what was she talking about? What kind of trouble? "With my father? I can tell him even tonight. He will want to see you, of course. But I am sure that he is going to like you. He instantly recognized you the first time he saw your picture. I think he likes you."

"It is not about him," she whined again. "Or maybe about him too, I am just nervous, your father is..."

"Very strict, yes, I know."

"And I want to be liked by him, I don't want for him to think that I am interested in you for status or something.."

"I am sure that this thought may not even cross him," he laughed. "Besides he knows that you are interested in fashion design. You may have a lot more in common with each other than you think."

"But what if he tells you that you can't date?"

"I am sure that he would have told me something about it by now," Adrien shrugged. "His reaction surprised me. I thought that he was going to say the same, but I think that his mind is occupied with the other things, that this is the least of his worries..."

Marinette sighed again, hugging the bear closer towards herself and mumbling, "I don't know. It is just that I don't think that it is any good, and I can only imagine the comments... I am literally nobody."

"You are Ladybug, but they don't need to know that. You save the lives every single day," Adrien moves over to the bed and runs with his hand across her back. "Look at me, Mari." He takes her chin into his palm and smiles at her. "You are not nobody and I don't want you to be thinking so low of yourself. My love life shouldn't be so important to them and I think that I am past that age where I am not allowed to make decisions for myself and everyone else has to do it for me. I want the world to know who I'm in love with--- and who is this gorgeous girl I keep being seen with."

She feels a grateful smile decorate the corners of her lips when he spoke to her. "I don't want for you to receive hate."

"This is bound to happen, just like rumors," he laughed. "But you are a lot more than a rumor and I think it is about time. We won't be able to hide it for a very long time. There's a fashion event coming up soon and my father has other obligations that evening. I want you to come with me and I want to introduce you as my official girlfriend. So, what'cha think? Will you be my plus one?"

Marinette giggled when he asked her out on a date. She was nervous about this - did she even have anything nice in her wardrobe? Well, sure her wardrobe was full of clothing - and she loved to sew her own designs.. maybe she can think of something for herself? This was huge. She was never invited to one of these parties.

She hesitatingly nods her head before leaning towards him and kissing him on the lips, happily, "Of course!"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, Mari!" Rose gushed with joyful tears streaming down her pink cheeks when she saw the pictures in the magazine. "You look so beautiful like a princess! I am so happy for you," her classmate raved when she looked at one of her best friends.

"Cool, like a princess," Juleka agreed with Rose, a huge smile flashed on her lips.

"Why didn't you tell us that you and Adrien are dating?" Mylene asked Marinette. "Not that it was not obvious, but I thought that we were friends, we would have done everything to help you to keep a secret!"

"It is because we both thought that it is for better since our relationship is just beginning," Marinette admitted to them. Well, partly. "And we wanted to get to know each other a lot better..."

"Yeah, but imagine how does it feel when you have random reporters stopping you after school and asking you about what your best friend is like and what she does after school," Alya teased Marinette, wrapping her arms tightly around her best friend. "Where did you get this dress from?"

"I sewed it myself!" she laughed, with the help of her mother. In fact, she took an inspiration from the dress that her mother wore on the first date she and her father went out. She saw it in the pictures and she decided to make something like this for her too. When her mother saw the result, she was reminded of one of her most cherished memories instantly.

"Ooohhh!!!" Rose giggled. "Would you sew me something like this too? Pretty please? This is so beautiful!"

"So, would you like a protection squad? We can stand somewhere in the distance when you two go out on the dates," Mylene chuckled.

"No!" Marinette blushed heavily. "Please don't do that..!"

"Someone will have to fight off of the annoying reporters for you two," Alya raised her eyebrow, suggesting.

"I think we should be fine for the time being. Besides Mr. Agreste has a lot of acquaintances who work in the media and he already made a request to leave Adrien for the time being."

_Well, hopefully._

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate any feedback you guys might have!


End file.
